


You Can Take Me Anywhere

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, Violence in the form of Johnny bullying Daniel, lawrusso eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a story about Johnny and Daniel being friends when they're younger, drifting apart, and maybe back together again. Each chapter will be a different memory from a different point in their lives.The story starts when Johnny shows up at Daniel's at 2am with his stepdad's car.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso & Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

_Fourteen Years Old_

Daniel woke up to soft tapping on his window. He stumbled over to it, pulled his curtain aside, and looked down. It was Johnny, of course, with a handful of gravel, chucking the little rocks at his window one at a time. He waved and dropped the rocks as soon as he saw Daniel appear. Daniel pulled his window open, cool night air pouring in. He shivered.

“What is it, Johnny? It’s,” he looked over at his clock, “two in the morning!”

Johnny just laughed, “I couldn’t sneak out until now. Sid was up late because he was out at some stupid Hollywood party. Come down. I have the car!”

Daniel whipped his head to the street to look, “You have the … you have the car? Johnny, did you drive here?” 

Johnny just laughed again and waved him down. 

Daniel grabbed a sweatshirt, socks, and shoes, scribbled a note to his mom that he was with Johnny, and yes, everything was fine, and ran out of the apartment as quietly as he could. His mom would be mad, but this wasn’t the first time he’d gone out with Johnny in the middle of the night, and it wouldn’t be the last.

He got to the bottom of the stairs and was immediately tackled and almost knocked to the ground by the other boy. 

“Come _on_ , Daniel. They won’t know I’m gone until morning, but let’s not waste time.”

They got to the street and Johnny gestured proudly at his stepdad’s Aston Martin.

“Oh my god,” Daniel gasped. “Is that … James Bond’s car?!”

Johnny chuckled and held out his hand, mocking seriousness, “Lawrence. John Lawrence.”

Daniel just laughed and walked up to the car, “When I grow up I’m only gonna drive cars like this and drink martinis.” 

“Pretty girlfriends too, right?”

“Of course,” Daniel let out a sigh, running one hand along the car.

“Get in, Danny, we can go anywhere. I gotta drop you off at six this morning, so we don’t have that much time,” said Johnny, hopping in the driver’s seat.

Daniel got in the passenger side and melted into the luxury seats, “Your stepdad has more than one of these, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Not fucking fair.”

“No, it’s not, but as he likes to say, “Nothing’s fucking fair, kid! The sooner you learn that, the better,” said Johnny, mocking his stepdad's voice.

Daniel tried to laugh along but a look of concern took over his features as he turned to look out the window, “So, you running away again?”

Johnny sighed, “Yeah, I guess. I’ll see how far I can get this time before the cops drag me back home.”

Daniel nodded, remembering the last time Johnny ran away, as Johnny started the car and drove them smoothly out onto the road, heading for the highway. 

“You know, you can stay with me whenever you want. My mom likes you,” Daniel said, softly.

“Hmm, you could always run away with me instead,” Johnny said.

“Yeah, someday, Johnny. But I can’t leave my mom behind. I love her. And you love your mom, too, I know you do.”

“Yeah, but she’d be fine without me. She doesn’t care if I’m there or not,” said Johnny.

Daniel heard the break in his voice and reached over to put his hand on his shoulder, “Hey, that’s not true, John. And, no matter what, you’re always going to have me.”

Johnny nodded, hands gripping the steering wheel, “You’re my best friend, right, Daniel?”

“Yeah, Johnny, best friends.”

“Okay, good.”

They drove a coastal route that Johnny was familiar with, but that Daniel hadn’t seen before. 

“How many times have you done this?” Daniel asked.

“A few,” Johnny said, hedging the question. He put his window down, letting the air whip past him, but the noise made it almost impossible to hear. Daniel took the hint and they rode in companionable silence for the rest of the night. 

At a quarter to six, they rolled up outside Daniel’s apartment building. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Daniel said, waving goodbye to Johnny, closing the car door carefully.

“Thanks for coming with me. Will your mom be mad?”

“Yeah, but it’s okay. I’ll probably be grounded for a while.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I wanted to come with you,” Daniel said.

Johnny grinned, “Good to know.”

“What are friends for?” Daniel asked, raising his hands in a shrug. He turned and jogged over to his building, waving one last time. “I’ll watch for you on the news!”

Johnny just laughed and put the car in gear. He usually craved the rush of being picked up by the cops and dragged back home, his stepdad’s fancy car ending up in the impound lot, which meant Sid would have to go there to pick it up, but today he felt okay, so he just drove home.

He walked into the house at around 6:30. The car was stored safely. He didn’t want to sleep yet. He walked over to the phone, hesitated, but then picked it up and dialed. 

“Hello?” said an angry, familiar voice.

“Hey, Mrs. LaRusso, hope I’m not waking you up.”

“Johnny, you know I love you, but you and my son together are the worst kind of trouble.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. LaRusso, you know, he wouldn’t have to come with me if he didn’t want to … ”

“You know he can’t say no to you. And you’re the same way with him! You egg each other on. I’m not looking forward to the next few years.”

He heard Daniel’s voice faintly over the line, “Is that Johnny?”

“Yes, and you are not speaking to him. You are grounded. You can see each other at school and that’s it.”

“But Ma--”

“I don’t want to hear it, Daniel. Back to your room.

Johnny couldn’t help but chuckle, “I really am sorry Mrs. L. I just like seeing him."

“Johnny, I know I told Daniel he’s grounded, but you know you’re welcome here anytime, right?”

“I know. You and your son aren’t so different, you know?” he said teasingly.

“Go get some sleep, Johnny.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Goodbye.”

He hung up the phone, still chuckling, when Sid walked into the room with the morning paper.

“Where have you been?”

“Nowhere,” said Johnny, turning to run up the stairs to his room.

“You’re lucky your mother doesn’t know half of what you get up to.”

“Yeah, really lucky,” muttered Johnny, jogging up the stairs and slamming the door to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny has a bad night. Daniel has a confusing day.

_Seventeen Years Old_

A chorus of rocks hitting his window caused him to look up. He was still awake, listening to music, trying to get his massive amount of homework done. He walked over and pulled the window open, looking down.

“Johnny, what do you--” but he cut himself off as soon as he saw Johnny’s face. His eyes were red, tear tracks visible on his cheeks, and he wouldn’t meet Daniel’s eyes. 

Daniel rushed down the stairs and found Johnny outside, pulling him back up to the apartment and into his room.

“Johnny, what’s wrong?”

Johnny was still looking away, at the posters in his room, anywhere but at Daniel.

He reached out to touch his shoulder and Johnny pushed his hand away, standing up and sitting down on the floor.

“We haven’t talked in a while,” said Johnny.

Daniel nodded, “No, we haven’t.” His eyes trailed over Johnny’s Cobra Kai jacket. He wore it constantly now. 

“But you still let me in.”

“You’re still my friend … even if I’m not yours.”

“That’s pathetic,” scoffed Johnny.

Daniel frowned, “Yeah? Well, then, I guess I’m pathetic. What did you even want, Johnny?”

“I don’t know. I needed to get out of my house and I … I don’t know.”

“Okay, well, stay here for now then. I need to work on homework. There’s leftovers in the fridge if you haven’t eaten.”

“How did you --”

“Whenever you’re this upset you always skip meals so you don’t have to see your parents. Just because you’ve forgotten everything about me doesn’t mean I’ve done the same to you.”

“I haven’t forgotten …”

“Save it, Johnny. You made it clear who your real friends are. But I know your stepdad fucking sucks. So stay here, as long as you need.”

Johnny frowned, but got up and went to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later with a sandwich. 

“Thanks,” he muttered.

“You’re welcome,” Daniel whispered, looking down at his books, re-reading the same sentence, not able to concentrate at all.

Johnny looked around his room while he ate. “The Cure,” he said, pointing at one of Daniel’s posters, spewing crumbs all over the floor, “none of my friends will listen to them, they said they’re for pussies.” 

“Okay …” said Daniel, skeptically.

“But I like them.”

“Oh, well, here,” he got up and switched the music to The Cure.

Johnny smiled and settled in, leaving his dirty plate on the floor.

“Could you take that out to the kitchen, your highness? I don’t want to clean up after you when you’re gone.”

Johnny chuckled, “Sure.” When he was back he pulled one of Daniel’s books off his shelf and started reading. 

For a minute, it felt just like it used to until Johnny said, “You know, if you were a girl, they wouldn’t mind.”

“What?” said Daniel, incredulously.

“If you were a girl, they wouldn’t mind us being friends. But you’re a boy, and you don’t like to fight, and you don’t want to join karate. Plus you’re so small … “ Johnny trailed off.

“Yes, thank you, I’m well aware of how I look Johnny. If you just came here to insult me, you can go.”

“No, I didn’t,” said Johnny, coming back over to the bed to sit down. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Daniel sighed and said, “So. What happened with Sid?”

“Umm, with my mom actually.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows, putting his books aside, “Your mom? Really?”

“Yeah, she, uh, I don’t want to get into it, but she’s … she’s just really disappointed in me. I need to clean up my act.”

Daniel put his hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry she’s disappointed.”

“Yeah, me too,” Johnny said, his voice cracking. He stood up suddenly. “I guess, I’m just going to go Daniel. Thanks for listening to me.”

“Johnny wait,” Daniel said, going after him. 

But Johnny was already out of his room. He heard the front door open and shut and by the time he got there and wrenched the door open, Johnny was gone. He heard his motorcycle start and peel away.

_______________________

The next day at school, Daniel spotted Johnny surrounded by his friends in the hallway, his golden boy act turned up to eleven. Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to his locker to grab his books for his first class.

When Johnny went by he ran into Daniel hard enough that Daniel dropped what he was holding.

Daniel just frowned at him when Johnny glanced back to laugh along with his friends. 

_What the fuck?_ Daniel thought.

As the day wore on, he heard that Johnny had gotten up to more than Daniel knew after he left last night. He had rounded up the Cobras, their girlfriends, as much of Sid’s alcohol as he could carry, and -- well, Daniel thought the rest was self-explanatory. He tried to tune it out. 

He was walking with some of his friends on the way to lunch when a girl he didn’t know very well tapped him on the shoulder. He thought she might be Bobby’s girlfriend.

“Hey,” she said, “Did you hear about Johnny?”

“That he got drunk off his ass last night? Yeah.”

“No, not that. He did a lot more than that.”

“What do you mean?” he asked, frowning. 

She just nodded to the group of Cobras. Johnny’s girlfriend was hanging off him, as usual. Daniel raised an eyebrow as if to say, so what?

The girl just nodded meaningfully and said, “They … well, you know.”

“Oh,” said Daniel, and then when he fully understood, “Oh! Umm, okay? Why are you telling me this?”

She just laughed and went back to join up with the others.

Daniel frowned again, but put it from his mind and went to lunch. 

After lunch, he was confronted again, this time by Bobby.

“Hey, man,” said Bobby, hesitantly, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Daniel thought his frown might become permanent, “I am okay. Why? What’s going on today?”

Bobby frowned back, “Uh, I thought you’d be upset. I heard Amy told you … about Johnny.”

“She did, but, that’s fine? Good for him? I don’t know. What are you supposed to say?”

“Oh,” Bobby looked taken aback. He looked over Daniel’s shoulder and Daniel followed his gaze, eyes landing on Johnny and the rest of the Cobras. “I guess I thought … oh. Wow, okay. Sorry Daniel, I’ll see you later.”

Daniel stood there dumbstruck and whispered, “What the fuck?” under his breath. He met up with his friends and walked home, looking forward to forgetting every part of this day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny makes some mistakes.

_Seventeen Years Old_

“There’s nothing to fucking tell Bobby,” said Johnny, shoving Bobby away from him.

“I don’t think he’d be mad, man,” said Bobby, holding up his hands in surrender, “He seems nice.”

“He is nice. But I’m not telling him this.”

“Fine, but maybe, stop hurting him? You don’t need to run into him at school and push him around. Everyone knows you can beat him up, so just leave him alone. It’s getting old,” said Bobby.

“I’ll stop when I’m good and ready, Bobby. Don’t fucking tell me what to do.”

Bobby sighed, “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when this comes back to bite you.”

______________________

Daniel woke up to the soft tapping of rocks on his window, again. He thought about ignoring it, but it just became more insistent the longer he waited. He rolled out of bed with a groan and opened his window. 

“What the fuck do you want?” he said.

“Come on,” said Johnny, “Let me in?”

Daniel let out a long sigh, “No. I’ll come down there. Five minutes, then you’re gone.”

Daniel pulled on his sweatshirt and slipped on his socks and shoes, walking downstairs, debating with himself why he was even doing this. He touched his split lip. Johnny had shoved him hard into the lockers again today. _What the fuck did I ever do to him?_

He met Johnny at the bottom of the stairs, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry, for hurting you, again.”

“Uh huh, just like last time you came here to say the same thing? That it would never happen again? Just tell me one thing, when did I become your punching bag? And why?”

Johnny looked down at his shoes, “I don’t know, Danny. I just … I can’t be friends with you anymore, you know that.”

Daniel crossed his arms, “Sure. Let’s pretend I understand why that is.”

Johnny scoffed, “Come on, I can’t, look at you! I have a reputation, man.”

Daniel was about done with this, “Okay, great, this has been great, but I’m going back to bed.”

Before he could get to the stairs Johnny had grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back, too hard. He started to fall, but Johnny caught him, lifting him back up to his feet, holding onto his upper arms. Daniel tried to pull away but Johnny was stronger. He pulled him up to his chest, snaking one arm around his back to hold him in place and softly touching the cut on Daniel’s lip from earlier that day. 

“I’m so sorry, Daniel,” he whispered. And before Daniel could register what was happening, Johnny’s lips were on his.

He pulled away and he slapped Johnny hard across the face. Johnny let go, backing up. 

“Johnny, you can’t just … you can’t just fucking beat me up in the morning and then show up here and fucking kiss me, are you -- are you fucking kidding me?” Daniel yelled.

Johnny looked blank, like he didn’t even hear what Daniel was saying. He was breathing fast, looking around like he needed a way out. He didn’t say anything, just turned and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Daniel build sandcastles.

_Six Years Old_

Johnny hated going to the park. No one ever wanted to play with him and his mom wouldn’t because she couldn’t get her clothes dirty. Sid hated it when people got his house dirty. 

He hid behind his mom’s leg and looked over at the sandbox. There was another boy there that he hadn’t seen before with blue shorts and a tuft of dark hair. He pulled on his mom’s sleeve, “Mom, is it okay if I play in the sandbox today?”

“Sure, Johnny. We’ll get you all cleaned up before Sid comes home, don’t worry.” 

He smiled a small smile, “Thanks, Mom.”

He walked over and sat down in the sand, looking at the other boy out of the corner of his eye. Before he could say anything he heard a voice say, “Do you want to build castles?” He looked up and met a pair of big brown eyes. He smiled and walked over, sitting down next to the other boy. 

He tried to make castles with his hands for a while, but couldn’t keep up with the other boy’s bucket and shovel. Eventually, he noticed and said, “Do you want to use my stuff? I can build with my hands.”

Johnny nodded and grabbed the shovel, filling the bucket with damp sand and building a huge castle. When he was done he said, “Okay, now what, umm, what’s your name?”

“Danny. What’s yours?”

“Johnny.”

“Okay, now we smash them!”

“But we just built them,” said Johnny looking dismayed. 

Danny laughed, but said, “Smashing them is fun. Smash mine. We can leave yours. I get to do this every Sunday.”

Johnny frowned, “You come here every Sunday? What about church?”

“Oh, we don’t go. My mom says you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah, so, smash it,” said Daniel, pointing. 

Johnny ran up and stomped the castle until it was just flat sand. He laughed. He’d never been allowed to do something like that before. 

Johnny’s mom came over then and gasped, “Johnny, you’re covered from head to foot.”

The smile immediately dropped off his face. He didn’t want his mom to be mad.

Daniel’s mom walked up behind her, “Is everything okay?”

“Oh, yes, I just need to get him home and cleaned up,” said Laura.

Daniel said, “I made him do it. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, Daniel,” said Lucille. “He always likes to destroy the sand castles after he builds them,” she explained to Laura.

Laura smiled slightly, “Okay, well, we need to get going. Say goodbye to your friend Johnny.”

Johnny waved at Daniel, holding onto his mom’s hand as she dragged him back toward the car, “Bye, Danny.”

“Bye, Johnny,” Daniel waved sadly.

“I didn’t mean to get him in trouble, ma.”

“I know you didn’t, dear. It’s okay.”

Daniel watched the other boy climb into his mom’s car and hoped he would see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets drunk and has a crisis. You know, the usual.

_Twenty-Five Years Old_

“So when are you getting married, Danny?” 

Daniel has no idea who asked. Everything is blurry, there’s a stripper on his lap, he’s ready to go home, he’s tired.

“I don’t know,” he yells half-heartedly, “Never?”

A chorus of, “Come on,” meets his ears and he laughs. “I don’t know, guys. Someday. How’s that? We’re not that old yet. A bunch of you aren’t married either.”

“Yeah, but you’re the romantic.”

“Yeah, I guess,” he said. “I don’t really feel like it right now though.” He slid some bills to the stripper. She winked and walked off. He looked over to their table and saw the groom almost drooping to the floor.

“Guys, hotel, he’s almost passed out. Let’s go.”

The rest of the guys in the bachelor party grumbled but helped him drag and carry the groom to a taxi and then to the hotel. When Daniel got to his own room he sank onto the cold floor of the bathroom, waiting for the inevitable. 

After a few hours of sleeping interrupted by vomiting he deemed it safe to crawl back to bed. He downed some water and Advil and curled into the sheets. There were mints, so he popped one of those into his mouth for good measure. Suddenly, a memory hit him, the way memories do when you least expect them and thought you’d forgot them, brought on by the familiar taste of the mint. 

_______________

“Look at these fancy mints, Daniel,” Johnny said, grabbing one and popping it into his mouth. “Oh man, melts in your mouth. Try one, try one.”

“They’re not for us,” he said, smacking Johnny lightly on the shoulder. “They’re for the wedding guests.”

“Who cares? The reception doesn’t start for another hour.”

Johnny’s mom had signed him up to be a waiter at one of the country club weddings to, “Teach me responsibility,” Johnny had said when he told Daniel, rolling his eyes. Johnny had signed up Daniel. 

“Come here,” he said, grabbing Daniel’s arm and pulling him in. He grabbed a mint. “Open.”

Daniel grumbled about it but obliged, opening his mouth so Johnny could drop in the mint.

“It does melt in your mouth,” Daniel said.

“Right?” said Johnny, swiping a few more and pocketing them. “For later,” he said, winking.

“Come on,” he said, grabbing Daniel’s hand and pulling him along. “Let’s see what else is set up.”

He pulled Daniel over to where the band’s instruments were set up. 

“Johnny I don’t think we should touch those,” Daniel said. 

“Mmhmm, I won’t hurt them. I just want to see,” he said, picking up the drumsticks. He played something quickly and put them down before someone could see who had been playing.

He rushed Daniel away, laughing the whole time.

“Hey, that wasn’t bad. It actually sounded like something,” said Daniel.

“Gee thanks,” Johnny said, pulling them over by the kitchen.

“No, really. Do you want to play drums?”

“Maybe someday,” said Johnny. “Not now, karate is taking up most of my time.”

Daniel frowned. He didn’t mind karate, but he wasn’t sure what he thought about Johnny’s new friends.

“Anyway, we’d better get ready,” said Johnny, motioning to the first few guests arriving early.

_____________________

Daniel sighed and buried his head in his pillow. Another image came unbidden to his mind. Johnny in a suit, standing at an altar, getting married to some faceless person. 

Daniel’s stomach turned over. 

_I barely talk to him anymore_ , he thought. _Doesn’t matter. I still want to see him all the time._

He punched his pillow a few times under the guise of fluffing it and eventually drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel goes to find Johnny. Johnny takes Daniel home.

_Twenty-Five Years Old_

Daniel stumbled inside, already drunk, and dropped some money on the bar. He didn’t like it here. The music was too loud and the lights were too bright, but he needed a drink … another drink.

And okay, maybe Daniel ended up at this bar the day after the wedding because he knew Johnny loved to come here. And maybe something inside him desperately wanted to see him after watching two people get married, make a commitment to spend their life together, but he wasn’t thinking about that right now.

He looked over at the pool tables, scanning for a man with broad shoulders and swept-back blonde hair that he always wanted to see but who never seemed to want to see him anymore. He spotted him surrounded by a group of similarly built guys. Even after he’d dropped karate he had stayed in shape -- _Not that I’m thinking about that_ , Daniel thought, putting up a wall that would stop those thoughts in their tracks. 

A woman walked over to Johnny, running her hands up his chest and standing on her toes to kiss him. She walked over to the bar, near Daniel, and he leaned over to her.

“Is that your boyfriend?” he asked, nodding toward Johnny.

“No,” she said, frowning, looking over Daniel’s disheveled appearance, taking in his slurred speech. “We just met tonight. I don’t know yet.”

“Oh, okay,” said Daniel, smiling.

She frowned again and walked back over to Johnny, whispering something to him and pointing over at Daniel. Daniel waggled his fingers at him in the most obnoxious wave he could manage, giggling as he tried to stop himself from sliding off the barstool. 

Johnny looked taken aback, but leaned down to the woman, telling her something. He grabbed his jacket and walked over to Daniel.

“Hey, Danny, looks like you’ve had enough,” he said, grabbing Daniel’s arm and hoisting him up.

As they walked to the car Daniel poked Johnny in the chest, saying, “Ya know, I had to be in a wedding yesterday.”

“Oh?” said Johnny, not sure where this was going.

“Yeah, and you know, the whole time, all I could think of was you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, you know, I think I might, no I do! I do,” said Daniel, slurring his words, “I definitely love you Johnny. I think I always have.”

Johnny didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t seen Daniel for months. This had to be the alcohol talking.

Johnny got Daniel into the car and looked over at him, leaning against the window, falling asleep in the passenger seat. Johnny sighed and realized he had no idea where he lived now. 

He drove Daniel to his apartment, helping him up the stairs and onto the couch. He covered him in a blanket, walked to his room, and climbed into bed. 

A few hours later he felt the bed dip and a warm body slide under the covers next to him, draping an arm and leg over him, snuggling as close as possible. Johnny’s muscles tensed but then relaxed. It was just Daniel. It had been a few years, but it’s not like they hadn’t done this before. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. 

“Hey,” Johnny whispered. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, now that I’m here. You always make me feel better, Johnny,” Daniel sighed, nosing against Johnny’s neck.

“You make me feel better, too, Daniel,” Johnny whispered, holding him close. They stayed like that for a while, neither able to fall asleep.

Warmth spread down to Johnny’s toes when he felt Daniel open his mouth against his neck, sucking and kissing softly. 

Daniel slid his hand slowly down Johnny’s chest, over his stomach, and lingered, fingers tracing bare skin above his waistband. 

“Can I?” Daniel whispered. 

Johnny nodded, biting back a groan.

_______________________________________

A little while later he curled himself around Daniel, pressing his face into his neck, kissing everywhere he could reach.

“Fuck,” Johnny whispered. “It’s been a while since we’ve done that.”

“Yeah, too long.”

Johnny just nodded, still breathing hard.

Daniel wrapped his arms around him, holding him close until they fell asleep.

When Johnny woke up, Daniel was still there, asleep in his bed.

Johnny decided that when he woke up, he was going to ask him to stay.


End file.
